PETA Attack!/Transcript
Transcript is playing and they are the team and their allies dancing at an anime-comic cosplay party in the SNFW Headquarters Satoko: "" (Translation: Miss Okina, do you like my Lady Loki cosplay?) Tokiko Okina: "" (Translation: It's very beautiful and black and green suits you very, very well, I'm a Meowstic, male form, he's my favorite Pokémon, Nya!) Toshio: "" (Translation: Fun, isn't it, Wei Zhenghan is a very good rapper) Shako is seen dressed in Bleach Shimigami robes with her parents Ryou and Sakura Tokiko Shako: "" (Translation: The decorations sure are pretty, aren't they mommy) Sophie: (dressed up as Patty Rabbit from Maple Town) "This party is going so well!" Marilou the Otter: (dressed up as Hello Kitty) "Yeah! Don't you think I look adorable in my Hello Kitty costume?" Sophie: "Of course you are!" and Antonino are dressed as Captain America and Deadpool Dietrich: "" (Translation: Not my favorite cosplay, but very easy to make and it's perfect!) Antonino: "" (Translation: Yeah, right?) PETA Party Poopers and a group of PETA members break in through the door, and Satoko, Tokiko Shako, Tokiko Okina, and the others run back to Sophie and sit Bridget: (through a headphone) "We are the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals, we are protesting you because you serve all-meat dishes and your insensitive use of Pokemon decorations and cosplay made of fur!" Reicheru: "Oh god, not PETA again!" Catherine: How do you keep finding us? Bridget: (smirks in satisfaction) Oh, let's just say a certain male otter told us. He spilled everything and told us that you hurt all those poor, innocent animals, including those poor, helpless baby seals, killed them by beating them to death with with a blunt object and used their corpses as stuffing for the dolls! And them you skinned those poor things and took their fur! Sophie: What? Ryou: (translation: for your information, these furs are fake and they are made of plastic!) Another Kazuki: "" (Translation: "Get your ***es out of here!") PETA member comes across Tokiko Okina and attempts to take her Male Meowstic doll off her Tokiko: "Don't take Rukoshi, it's my doll!" Male PETA member: "Give it to me, it's animal abuse which is against the law and must be rightfully punished---" (they struggle and the male PETA member strikes her and she falls, striking her head on the concrete floor, losing consciousness and blood) Male PETA member is burnt to death by blue flames from Another Reicheru, And Tokiko Okina runs to her Tokiko: "Another Reicheru!" Another Reicheru: "" (Translation: "What is it, Tokiko?") Tokiko Okina: " They almost took Rukoshi off mel)" turns to Alois, Alessa, and Tokiko Reicheru: "Tokiko! Alois! Alessa! You three take out some of the members!" turns to the Chinese ghost kids Reicheru: "Wei! Mulan! Jiao! evacuate everyone!" goes to the WWII sniper ghosts Reicheru: "Ryou, Dietrich, Antonino! Take them down!" Ryou: "" (Translation: "Roger that, Reicheru!") see half of the PETA members dead by gunshots Antonino: "" (Translation: Little girl, leave, now!) (Catherine grabs her wand and summons red fire ants to attack Little girl) The Fun Must Go On Category:Transcripts Category:Theory Animated Transcripts Category:Episode transcripts